Ewige Liebe?
by MoD366
Summary: Kombination aus Pokémon und Digimon, geht aber hauptsächlich um Takeru und Hikari, welche in die Welt der Pokémon eintauchen und Hilfestellung in Sachen Beziehung bekommen. Plz R&R [Momentan stillgelegt. zu wenig hits und keine Zeit]


**Liebe auf ewig???**

Diese Story wird ein wenig seltsam (ist auch meine erste, also bitte ich schon mal um Verständnis), da sie ein Treffen von Pokémon- und Digimoncharas beinhaltet… na ja lasst euch überraschen

Zu den Charakteren: Ash ist 22, Misty 23, Takeru(TK) und Hikari(Kari) sind 21

Kapitel 1: Ein Tag einer Arenaleiterin

Es ist ein schöner Tag Mitte Sommer und Misty, die Arenaleiterin von Azuria City gönnt ihren Pokémon einen freien Tag am schönen Azuria-See. Auch dabei sind selbstverständlich ihr Jugendfreund und nun Ehemann Ash, beide nun mit dem Nachnamen Ketchum, und alle ihre Pokémon. Misty und Ash, obwohl sie nun seit bereits 2 Jahren verheiratet sind, verhalten sich immer noch wie frisch verliebte und sitzen aneinandergekuschelt am Strand, mit den Beinen im Wasser und Blick auf ihr Pokémon, welche vergnügt im Wasser spielen.

Plötzlich hören die beiden ein seltsames Geräusch, das sie dort noch nie gehört haben. „Was ist das Ash?" fragt Misty ein wenig ängstlich und drückt sich fest an seinen Arm. „Ich weiß es nicht Schatz, aber es verheißt glaube ich nichts Gutes…". Plötzlich geht mitten aus dem See eine Welle hervor und ein riesiges Karpador erscheint. Die Pokémon, die soeben noch im Wasser gespielt hatten, haben sich nun an Land gerettet und stehen hinter ihren Trainern, darauf lauernd was nun geschieht. Ash und Misty hingegen haben sofort erkannt was nun kommt und seufzen beide zugleich. „Muss das denn unbedingt jetzt sein?", fragt sich Ash, „Können die drei uns nicht einmal einen freien Tag gönnen?" „Nein!", ertönt eine Frauenstimme aus dem Inneren des Riesenkarpadors, „Denn jetzt gibt es Ärger!" „Und es kommt noch viel härter!" ruft daraufhin eine männliche Stimme. Doch bevor Team Rocket ihre Kampfansage weiterführen kann, haben Misty und Ash ihren Wasserpokémon eine gemeinsame Aquaknarre befohlen. Diese hat das Karpador-U-Boot sofort weit in die Wolken gefegt, da die beiden ja immerhin 7 Wasserpokemon haben und eine solche Aquaknarre hat echt Power.

Doch kaum dass Team Rocket vertrieben ist und Ash und Misty wieder anfangen wollen zu kuscheln und sich zu küssen, kommt eine weitere Person hinzu. Diese hatte zwar keine Absicht den beiden etwas zu tun, aber er störte den freien Tag den sich die beiden nehmen wollten. Es war ein neuer Herausforderer für Misty, der einen Wasserorden von ihr gewinnen will. Das ärgerte die beiden natürlich, schließlich wollten sie doch einfach nur mal einen Tag ganz allein für sich, aber was soll's, ein Arenaleiter ist verpflichtet jede Herausforderung anzunehmen, also begeben sich die drei zur Arena zurück, wo Misty erstmal ihre Schwestern sucht. In der Küche findet sie die drei und fragt: „Wer von euch hat diesem Trainer gesagt, wo er mich finden kann? Ash und ich wollten heute mal am See entspannen und uns ausruhen, in trauter Zweisamkeit, und ihr schickt uns gleich einen Herausforderer hinterher." Viola ist empört und antwortet ihr: „Wenn du deine Aufgabe als Arenaleiterin nicht mehr magst, dann müssen wir die Arena wohl schließen. Immerhin ist es deine Pflicht jedem Herausforderer eine Chance zu geben und das sofort, außer es gibt einen wichtigen Grund, diesen Kampf aufzuschieben!" „ABER ICH HATTE EINEN GUTEN GRUND!", schreit Misty ihre Schwester an, „Die letzten beiden Wochen hatte ich jeden Tag mindestens einen Arenakampf und deswegen wollte ich mich heute mal ausruhen und einen Tag mit meinem Mann genießen!" Viola lässt sich aber nicht davon beeindrucken. „Wie gesagt, wenn du überfordert bist, musst du den Arenaleiterposten eben aufgeben." Erschrocken dreht sich Misty um und rennt zur Arena. ‚Verdammt ich hab' doch grade wirklich vergessen, dass Ash und dieser Herausforderer seit 15 Minuten schon auf mich warten', denkt sich Misty dabei und beeilt sich nun umso mehr.

In der Arena angekommen merkt sie, dass Ash und dieser Herausforderer, der anscheinend TK heißt, wie Misty aus dem Gespräch heraus erkennt, sich gut verstehen und vielleicht sogar schon etwas angefreundet haben. „Also TK, du heißt doch so, oder?", beginnt Misty. „Ja genau, ich bin Takeru, werde aber lieber TK genannt."

„Nun gut, also hier wird 2 gegen 2 gekämpft, der Herausforderer darf im Kampf das Pokémon wechseln, die Arenaleiterin nicht", erläutert Ash als Schiedsrichter die Regeln. „Ach ähm Schatz kommst du mal kurz her?", fragt Misty mit lieblicher Stimme. Ash sieht sie verdutzt an, weil so was noch nie vorgekommen ist, dass Misty kurz vor dem Kampf noch mal mit ihm reden wollte. „Ja was ist denn Misty?", fragt Ash sie, als er neben ihr steht. „Könnte ich mir Pikachu für den Kampf ausleihen? Ich habe keine Lust hier so lange aufgehalten zu werden, ich würde viel lieber wieder mit dir am See sitzen", flüstert Misty Ash ins Ohr. Dieser bekommt große Augen, weil er seine Frau so gar nicht kennt und flüstert zurück: „Normalerweise würde ich ‚ja' sagen, aber TK ist noch ein Anfänger und auch noch nicht lange hier in Kanto. Da wo er herkommt gibt es gar keine Pokémon, sondern irgendwelche anderen Wesen, die sich Digimon nennen. Er kam gestern bei Professor Eich vorbei und der gab ihm sein erstes Pokémon. Aber ich habe mir seine Pokémon angesehen und dafür, dass er erst einen Tag lang Trainer ist, sind sie alle gut trainiert, trotzdem möchte ich ihm das nicht antun, da es unfair wäre." Misty stimmt Ash zu und gibt ihm nur noch einen Kuss bevor der Kampf dann losgeht.

Der Kampf steht kurz bevor. Misty entscheidet sich für ihr Golking, das sich vor wenigen Tagen erst entwickelt hatte, um es erstmal langsam angehen zu lassen. TK schickt nun sein erstes Pokémon raus und es ist… ein Ultrigaria! Misty ist ein wenig verwundert, weil Ash doch meinte, dass TK erst seit einem Tag Trainer ist, aber dann fällt ihr ein, dass er seine Pokémon ja sehr gut trainiert haben soll. Ash gibt den Kampf frei und noch bevor Misty richtig reagieren kann, hat TK schon die Rasierblatt-Attacke befohlen. „Tauch unter!", ruft Misty ihrem Golking zu und das kann grade noch rechtzeitig ausweichen. Misty bemerkt, dass TK ein ernstzunehmender Gegner ist und will diesen ersten Kampf nun so schnell wie möglich beenden, indem sie Golking anweist aus dem Wasser zu springen und Ultrigaria mit dem Hornbohrer anzugreifen. Dies ist eine der stärksten Attacken von Golking und da TK mit so was nicht gerechnet hat, wird Ultrigaria voll getroffen und ist besiegt. TK bemerkt nun auch, dass Misty eine sehr harte Gegnerin ist und Ash in ihrem Gespräch vorhin nicht übertrieben hat. Also setzt er nun sein Ass ein… ein Pikachu! Da ist sogar Ash erstaunt und ruft Misty zu, dass sie aufpassen soll. „Ash sei bitte ruhig, du bist der offizielle Schiedsrichter und du musst unparteiisch sein, auch wenn wir verheiratet sind", erinnert Misty ihn.

Nun also der nächste Gegner für Misty und es wird sicher nicht leicht. Ash gibt den Kampf frei und Misty ist diesmal diejenige, die den ersten Befehl gibt: „Golking, spring aus dem Wasser und Aquaknarre!" „Das war ein Fehler Misty!", sagt TK und zeigt ihr auch sofort, worin der Fehler besteht, „Pikachu Donnerblitz auf die Aquaknarre!" ‚Oh nein! GOLKING…' Das sind Mistys Gedanken in diesem Moment, die ihren Fehler nun bemerkt hat. Der Donnerblitz wird von der Aquaknarre direkt zu Golking weitergeleitet. „Golking kann nicht mehr weiterkämpfen, Pikachu hat diese Runde gewonnen!", gibt Ash bekannt. ‚Welches Pokémon soll ich denn nun benutzen? Ich habe doch nur Wasserpokémon und keins davon hat gute Chancen gegen ein Pikachu…' Doch Misty hat eine Idee: „Los Togetic du bist dran!" An Togetic hatte sie anfangs gar nicht gedacht, mit ihm könnte sie es noch schaffen.

Nun also der alles entscheidende Kampf: Mistys Togetic gegen TKs Pikachu. Ash gibt erneut den Kampf frei und Misty beginnt mit Togetics Metronom-Attacke. Eine gefährliche Attacke, weil man vorher nie weiß, was passiert. Durch Metronom benutzt Togetic eine genau passende Attacke für diesen Moment: den Steinhagel. ‚Glück gehabt!' denkt sich Misty und befiehlt sofort danach einen Risikotackle. Dem kann Pikachu aber ausweichen und Togetic rast ins Wasser. Eine Gelegenheit, die TK ausnutzen möchte und ruft: „Pikachu, Donner ins Wasser!" „NEIN Togetic! Komm schnell aus dem Wasser raus!" Misty ist verzweifelt, weil ihr geliebtes Togetic vielleicht verletzt wird. Aber plötzlich ist es aus dem Wasser raus, kurz bevor die Donner-Attacke von Pikachu dort angekommen ist. „Klasse Togetic und jetzt noch einmal Risikotackle!", ruft Misty ihm freudig zu. Diesmal sitzt der Risikotackle perfekt und Pikachu wird gegen die Hallenwand geschleudert. „Pikachu geht's dir gut? Kannst du weiterkämpfen, oder willst du dich ausruhen?", fragt TK besorgt seinen kleinen Begleiter. „Chaaaa…", ist von Pikachu zu hören und es bricht zusammen. „Pikachu kann nicht mehr weiterkämpfen, Togetic hat diese Runde gewonnen und damit geht der Sieg an die Arenaleiterin!" Ash tut es sehr Leid um das Pikachu, genauso geht es auch Misty und die beiden lassen es sich nicht nehmen, TK ins Pokémoncenter zu begleiten. „Das war echt ein guter Kampf, TK. Tut mir Leid, dass ich deinem Pikachu so wehgetan habe", sagt Misty traurig. „Ich war ganz in den Kampf vertieft und hab nicht mehr darauf geachtet, ob ich dein Pokémon verletze… Ich fühle mich so unendlich schuldig!" „Das braucht dir nicht Leid zu tun Misty, meine Donner-Attacke hätte dein Togetic vielleicht noch schlimmer zugerichtet, als mein Pikachu jetzt ist. Also mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken, Schwester Joy wird das schon wieder hinbekommen."

Kapitel 2: Die Freundin

Nach einer halben Stunde kommt Schwester Joy vollkommen KO aus dem Operationsraum. Unsere drei Freunde sind anfangs sichtlich geschockt, da sie bereits mit dem schlimmsten rechnen, doch Joy erklärt ihnen, dass sie nur einen harten Tag bisher gehabt habe und deshalb müde wäre. Pikachu geht es schon wieder ganz gut, aber Joy empfiehlt noch bis zum nächsten Morgen mit einem Besuch zu warten, da es sich noch von der OP ausruhen muss. „Na siehst du Misty, ist doch alles in Ordnung, da hättest du dir nicht so viele Gedanken machen müssen", will TK sie aufheitern, doch diese erwidert nur: „Hast du dir denn keine Sorgen um dein Pikachu gemacht? Bist du ihm gegenüber so herzlos? Ich versteh es nicht, sag mir warum du dir keine Sorgen gemacht hast!" In Tränen aufgelöst senkte sie ihren Kopf und umarmte Ash, um sich bei ihm auszuweinen. „Komm Misty ist doch alles gut gegangen. Ich glaube TK hatte sich mehr Sorgen um Pikachu gemacht als wir beide zusammen, nur da du sowieso schon so traurig warst und dir die Schuld daran gegeben hast, hat er sie nicht so gezeigt, um dich nicht zu beunruhigen", flüstert Ash ihr ins Ohr. (oh Gott seit wann ist Ash ein Menschenversteher? Meine Güte das war jetzt aber viel guter Willen den ich da rein geschrieben hab) „Genau so ist es", denkt TK, der, obwohl Ash sehr leise gesprochen hat, alles mitbekommen hat.

„Ash kann die Leute wirklich gut einschätzen, schon bei seinem ersten Blick auf meine Pokémon hat er gesagt, dass ich mich sehr gut um sie kümmere und ein guter Trainer zu sein scheine… Wenn es doch auch für mich so einfach wäre, andere einzuschätzen… dann wäre ich nun vielleicht mit meiner großen Liebe zusammen", dachte TK. So in Gedanken versunken bemerkt TK gar nicht, dass Ash ihm schon seit 10 Minuten die ganze Zeit ein und dieselbe Frage stellt. „Takeru Takaichi! Hörst du mir jetzt endlich mal zu?", hörte TK es an sein Ohr dringen. Er war es gar nicht gewohnt mit vollem Namen angesprochen zu werden und fiel deshalb bei diesen Worten aus allen Wolken. „Was?... ach so Ash sorry was wolltest du? Ich war in Gedanken…", entschuldigte er sich. „Ist doch kein Problem, ich frag dich nur schon 'ne ganze Zeit, ob du nicht im Gästezimmer der Arena übernachten möchtest." „Wie Ash? Darf ich wirklich? Aber… ist da auch Platz für eine zweite Person? Ich bin nämlich in Begleitung, doch die wollte sich lieber die Stadt ansehen und sie mir dann nach meinem Kampf zeigen", erklärt TK. Ash und Misty drehen die Köpfe zueinander und fangen beide hämisch an zu grinsen. „Na klar is da auch Platz für 2 Personen. Ich geh schnell das Zimmer vorbereiten, dann können wir sie ja abholen gehen und Ash und ich zeigen euch die wirklich schönen Plätze, die man alleine kaum findet", lässt Misty verlauten, dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und ist aus dem Kampfbereich der Arena verschwunden.

TK scheint irgendwie glücklich zu sein, dass Misty und nicht Ash losgegangen ist und wendet sich an seinen neuen Freund: „Du Ash ich muss dich mal was fragen…" fing er an. Noch bevor er weiterreden konnte, viel ihm Ash ins Wort: „Lass mich raten… diese andere Person ist ein Mädchen, das du sehr magst, ihr seid als gute Freunde unterwegs und du willst ihr deine Liebe nicht gestehen, weil du denkst, dass du die Freundschaft damit kaputt machen würdest." „Ähhhh… Ja genau so ist es… woher weißt du das?" „Ach TK, was meinst du, wie es bei mir und Misty angefangen hat? Das ging auch langsamer als ich anfangs wollte… aber ich hatte mich auch nicht getraut was zu sagen, da sie immer so rumgezickt hat wenn das Thema auch nur angesprochen wurde. Na ja OK bei mir war es genauso zu Anfang…", gab Ash zum Schluss zu. „Und wie seid ihr dann zusammengekommen? Kannst du mir irgendwelche Tipps geben, wie ich es schaffen kann ihr zu sagen, dass ich sie liebe, ohne dass unsere Freundschaft gefährdet ist?", wollte TK wissen. „Das war… wie war das damals eigentlich?", fragt Ash sich nun selbst. „Wir haben beide gemerkt, dass wir uns sehr um den anderen sorgen, wenn wir nicht zusammen sind. Dann, während einer sternenklaren Nacht hier am Azuria-See kamst du plötzlich auf mich zu und hast mich von hinten umarmt. Ich drehte mich zu dir um und gab dir einen Kuss… Kannst du dich denn wirklich nicht mehr daran erinnern Ash?", fragt Misty ihren Gatten, welcher erschrocken in ihre Richtung sieht. „Seit wann bist du wieder hier? Wir haben dich gar nicht bemerkt. Und glaub mir Schatz, ich hab es nicht vergessen, es ist mir nur nicht gleich eingefallen", versucht Ash sich rauszureden, aber vergeblich, dafür kennt Misty ihn zu gut. „Ach komm du wärst in drei Jahren nicht drauf gekommen", tut Misty beleidigt, woraufhin Ash ihr einen Kuss gibt, der ‚Entschuldigung' sagen soll. TK sieht die beiden an und fragt dann noch mal: „Und könnt ihr mir irgendeinen Tipp geben?" „Ja natürlich, aber was ich dir nun sage, darauf hättest du auch alleine kommen können: wenn ihr zwei alleine seid und die Situation günstig, dann sag es ihr einfach. Und mach dir keine Sorgen wegen der Situation, das hab ich schon vorbereitet", grinst sie den verdutzten TK an.

Kurz darauf kommen die drei aus der Arena heraus und sehen dort ein Mädchen, na ja was heißt Mädchen, das war eine junge Frau, stehen. „Hallo Kari, das hier sind zwei neue Freunde von mir: Misty und Ash Ketchum, Arenaleiterin und Schiedsrichter dieser Arena. Misty, Ash, das hier ist Hikari Yagami.", stellt TK vor. „Nennt mich ruhig Kari, wie alle meine Freunde. TKs Freunde sind schließlich auch meine Freunde", sagt Kari und mustert derweil Ash recht interessiert. „Ich hoffe, das sind Geschwister, dieser Ash sieht echt lecker aus", denkt sich Kari.

Die Gruppe macht sich nun auf den Weg durch die Stadt. TK erklärt Kari währenddessen, dass sie doch nicht im Hotel, sondern in der Arena schlafen. Kari freut sich, da sie immer noch die Hoffnung hegt, an Ash ranzukommen. Zurück in der Arena machen es sich die vier auf dem Sofa bequem und Ash holt ein paar Chips und DVDs, damit sie sich einen schönen Abend machen können. Am späten Abend dann geht Misty, wie jeden Abend, noch einmal in die heißen Quellen. Der einzige Unterschied zu sonst ist, dass Ash sie nicht begleitet, da er den Besuch nicht alleine lassen möchte. TK geht auch baden, aber in der Badewanne des Zimmers und nicht in den Quellen. „Endlich!", denkt sich Kari, „Ich bin mit dem süßen Ash allein!" Sie wartet einen Moment bis Ash nicht ganz aufpasst und wirft sich ihm ohne Vorwarnung an den Hals und küsst ihn. Ash weiß im ersten Moment nicht, wie ihm geschieht, und als er es bemerkt, ist es schon zu spät. Gerade als er sich von Karis Kuss lösen wollte, kommt Misty zur Tür hinein und sieht die beiden. Ash bemerkt sie, drückt Kari von sich weg und rennt der flüchtenden Misty hinterher. Doch zwei Ecken weiter bleibt diese schon wieder stehen. Sie dreht sich zu Ash um, der ihr grade die Situation erklären will und flüstert ihm zu: „Genau wie ich's geplant hatte…" Ash ist total verwundert und will fragen, wie Misty das meint, doch als könnte sie seine Gedanken lesen, flüstert sie weiter: „Tut mir leid, Schatz, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt hab..."

Kapitel 3: die Wahrheit

Ash ist natürlich immer noch nicht schlauer und schlägt Misty vor, dass sie es sich in den heißen Quellen bequem machen und sie ihm dann alles erzählt. Misty geht auf den Vorschlag ein und ohne ein Wort miteinander zu reden, begeben sich die beiden zu ihrem Ziel und ziehen sich ebenso wortlos um. Als sie dann im Wasser sind, umarmt Ash seine Frau, welche kurz danach anfängt sich zu erklären: „Ash, mein Schatz, erstmal möchte ich dir sagen, dass dir die Situation gerade nicht peinlich sein muss, ich versteh das, weil ich es wie bereits gesagt so geplant hatte. Also, das war so: …

_Flashback_

_Die 4 Freunde sind mitten in der Stadtbesichtigung, als Kari ein Geschäft mit wunderschönen Kleidern im Schaufenster sieht. „Können wir da mal reingehen?", fragt sie die Anderen. „Ja klar, warum nicht! Meint ihr nicht auch Jungs?", wollte Misty daraufhin wissen. Die Angesprochenen sahen aber nicht wirklich glücklich aus. Ash murmelte etwas wie „Na wenn es sein muss…" und TK guckte nur genervt._

_Kari hat mittlerweile mindestens 12 verschiedene Outfits anprobiert und scheint sich nur auf Ashs Urteil zu verlassen. Misty bemerkt dies natürlich und fragt TK, ob sie ihn mal kurz unter 4 Augen sprechen könne. Dieser willigt ein, da er bemerkt hat, im Moment nicht gebraucht zu werden. „TK ich glaube es sieht grade sehr schlecht aus…", fängt Misty an, „deine Kari scheint sich in Ash verliebt zu haben." „Ja das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen", erwidert dieser, „aber was können wir da machen? Ich kenne Kari, die lässt so schnell nicht von ihm ab, auch wenn er ihr erklären würde, dass er verheiratet ist." Misty überlegt einen Moment, was da zu tun ist, und ihr kommt auch eine gute Idee: „Ich hab's! Wir werden die beiden heute Abend alleine in einem Zimmer lassen und wenn ich deine Freundin richtig einschätze, wird sie sich an Ash ranmachen. Entweder Ash sagt ihr, dass sie ihn gefälligst in Ruhe lassen soll, weil er mich liebt und mit mir verheiratet ist, oder ich muss Ash in unseren Plan einweihen und wir beide (also Misty und TK)tun so, als hätten wir uns ineinander verliebt und machen Kari eifersüchtig, denn ich merk doch wie sie dich anguckt." „Ja OK so machen wir es", sagt TK, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher ist, dass das klappen wird. „Das einzige, was mich daran noch aufregt, ist die Tatsache, dass ich euch das perfekte Liebesnest im Zimmer eingerichtet habe, was nun erstmal wieder weg muss, solange Kari sich ihrer Gefühle dir gegenüber nicht bewusst ist", gibt Misty zu und muss dabei grinsen. „HEY Misty, TK! Wo seid ihr? Wir warten hier schon eine viertel Stunde auf euch!", rief Ash die beiden, und war leicht genervt, weil er mit Kari allein gelassen wurde. Die 4 machen sich auf den Weg aus dem Geschäft heraus, Kari bezahlt ihre Klamotten, die sie nur kauft, weil Ash gesagt hat, sie würden ihr stehen, und kehren zur Arena zurück._

_Flashback Ende_

Verstehst du nun Ash?", fragte Misty ihren Gatten. Dieser blickt immer noch misstrauisch und fragt: „Dann war es also geplant, dass du uns beide erwischst?" „Nein, bestimmt nicht. Aber ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie so schnell loslegt. Ich wollte eigentlich nur noch kurz in die Küche und etwas trinken, als ich die Situation durch die geöffnete Tür gesehen hab." Misty nahm Ash in den Arm und küsste ihn sanft von rechts auf den Hals. „Du weißt doch wie sehr ich dir vertraue Ash, also brauchst du dich wegen des Kusses auch nicht zu schämen, es ist alles in Ordnung. Außerdem hab ich ja gesehen, dass du total perplex warst und anfangs gar nicht wusstest, was da geschieht." „Misty du bist viel zu gut zu mir. So langsam glaube ich, ich hätte dich nicht verdient…", meinte Ash nach dieser Erklärung Mistys. „ASH KETCHUM! Wie kannst du so was nur sagen? Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dich und NUR dich heiraten wollte! Niemand hätte dich mir wegnehmen können und du weißt wie glücklich wir zusammen sind!" „Ja Schatz, du hast ja Recht, aber ich kann mein Glück einfach nicht fassen. Seit 2 Jahren sind wir zusammen und du verzeihst mir jedes Mal, egal was für eine Scheiße ich gebaut habe… Ich denk mir jedes Mal, dass das gar nicht sein kann und du doch auch mal sauer auf mich sein musst, wie die anderen Frauen auch immer", erklärt Ash, aber Misty wehrt das gleich wieder ab: „Ash verstehst du denn nicht? Ich vertraue dir mehr als jedem Anderen auf der Welt. Und egal was du machst, ich weiß, dass du mir nicht wehtun möchtest." Als Ash das hört, bekommt er Tränen in die Augen und legt seinen Kopf auf Mistys Schulter. „Du bist die beste. Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun? Ich glaube ich könnte ohne dich nicht leben und das schon seit ich dich kennen gelernt hab." Die beiden bemerkten gar nicht, wie die Zeit vergangen ist, erst jetzt realisiert Misty, dass die beiden schon über eine Stunde in der Quelle sind.

Die beiden gehen aus dem Wasser, mit dem Entschluss Mistys Plan durchzuziehen und Kari auf Misty eifersüchtig zu machen. Sie sprechen miteinander ab, dass sie eine Zeit lang nicht miteinander reden würden, wenn Kari in der Nähe ist, und dass Misty solange viel mit TK allein unternehmen würde. Zurück im Wohnzimmer sehen sie TK auf dem Sofa und Kari auf einem Sessel sitzen. Misty zwinkert TK zu als Zeichen, dass nun der Plan losgeht. Sie setzt sich zu ihm aufs Sofa und legt einen Arm um seine Schulter. TK wird rot und schaut auf den Boden. „TK hör auf damit auf den Boden zu starren", flüstert Misty ihm zu, „das sieht nicht glaubwürdig aus!" TK sieht das ein und sieht Misty direkt in die Augen. Die beiden fangen ein ausgelassenes Gespräch über Gott und die Welt an, während Ash in die Küche geht um etwas zu trinken zu holen. Kari sitzt immer noch in besagtem Sessel und hört den beiden zu. „Hach is das ein schönes Paar… Ash scheint mich ja nicht zu wollen, sonst hätte er vorhin nicht so reagiert als Misty plötzlich ins Zimmer kam. Aber dass auch TK nichts mehr von mir möchte geht mir irgendwie schon nahe… Ich hab ihn bisher nur als guten, nein besten Kumpel gesehen, nicht aber als jemanden, in den ich mich verliebt habe, doch das scheint genau der Fall zu sein…" Kari macht sich viele Gedanken, auch weiß sie nicht, ob sie TK ihre ‚Liebe' gestehen soll, wo er doch eher zu Misty hingezogen scheint. Ash bemerkt, als er aus der Küche kommt, dass Kari die Augen gar nicht von TK wegbekommt, und auch reagiert sie nicht, als er sie fragt, ob sie etwas trinken möchte. Als Zeichen, dass der Plan aufzugehen scheint, grinst Ash seiner Gattin nickend zu. Gegen Mitternacht meint TK zu den anderen, dass er schlafen wolle, woraufhin auch Kari gleich aufspringt mit den Worten: „Dann geh ich lieber auch ins Bett, ich will TK ja nicht wecken, wenn ich später schlafen gehe und er vielleicht schon schläft." Misty gibt TK noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann gehen die beiden auf ihr Zimmer. Nachdem sie verschwunden sind, setzt sich Ash zu Misty und küsst sie zärtlich, was sie ohne zu zögern erwidert. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und grade als Ash mit seiner Zunge über Mistys Mund streichen will öffnet sie diesen schon, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren. Nach einem langen Zungenspiel lassen die beiden voneinander ab und Ash sagt zu Misty: „Hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass du nur so tust als würdest du TK lieben, wäre ich eifersüchtig geworden!" „Na ja wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, ist es mir sehr schwer gefallen, mich nicht in ihn zu verlieben. Er sieht einfach zu süß aus, wenn auch nicht ganz so süß wie du, aber er könnte dir bald Paroli bieten", gibt Misty zu. „Aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich werde dich für niemanden auf dieser Welt verlassen und wenn er noch so süß ist, wir beide sind einfach füreinander bestimmt." Was unser Ehepaar nicht mitbekommt, ist, dass Kari das gesamte Gespräch belauscht hatte und nun selbst einen Plan schmiedete, wie sie vielleicht doch noch an Ash rankommen könnte.

Kapitel 4: Karis Plan

Mit dem Ansatz eines Plans verschwindet Kari in das Zimmer, welches Misty und Ash ihr und TK vorhin gezeigt hatten. Sie hat kein Problem damit, sich ein Zimmer mit ihm zu teilen, hat sie doch früher auch oft bei ihm übernachtet. Die Tatsache, dass es für die Beiden nur ein Doppelbett gibt, hatte sie erst gewundert, doch auch damit kann sie sich abfinden. TK freut sich sowieso schon darauf, sich ein Bett mit Kari zu teilen, hatte er doch immer auf dem Gästebett geschlafen, wenn Kari über Nacht bei ihm blieb.  
Die Brünette sieht ihren Freund, wie er auf dem Bett liegt und lesend auf sie wartet und kann sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Irgendwie ist er ja doch ganz süß… aber an Ash kommt er doch nicht ran! Aber will ich denn wirklich Ash? Ja natürlich!!! Ich hab mich doch sofort in ihn verliebt", denkt sie sich beim Anblick eines auf sein Buch konzentrierten TKs. Sie bemerkt jedoch nicht, dass dieser ‚auf sein Buch konzentrierte TK' bereits vor ihr steht und sich noch mit ihr unterhalten möchte. „Mensch Kari, du bist so in Gedanken! So kenn ich dich gar nicht!", drängt es an ihr Ohr. „Oh tut mir Leid TK, ich hatte gerade den Tag Revue passieren lassen. Was wolltest du denn?" TK bittet seine Freundin zunächst per Geste doch Platz zu nehmen, was diese auch macht und sich auf ein kleines Sofa in der Sitzecke des Zimmers setzt. Der Blonde machte es sich auf einem Sessel ihr gegenüber bequem und versinkt fast sofort in ihren wunderschönen braunen Augen. Auch Kari fällt auf, dass ihr Gegenüber wunderschöne Augen hat. Sie ist jedoch diejenige, die sich zuerst von des Anderen Augen loseisen kann. „Ähm TK? Du wolltest mir was sagen?", fragt sie den Blonden. „Oh… äh… ja. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir noch in den Swimmingpool wollen, bevor wir schlafen gehen. Ich könnte eh noch nicht einschlafen. Wie sieht es mit dir aus?" „Gute Idee. Komm lass uns runtergehen."  
Also gehen die beiden zum Swimmingpool und schwimmen ein paar Bahnen. Kari, die ein kleines Stück hinter TK ist, greift nach dessen Beinen, um ihn unter Wasser zu ziehen. Als dieser wieder auftaucht, muss er sich sofort an seiner Freundin rächen, immerhin hatte er damit nicht gerechnet. So entstand eine riesige Wasserschlacht.  
Ash und Misty haben die beiden eine Zeit lang beobachtet und verlassen nun den Raum, um in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. „Meine Güte, man sieht doch, dass TKs Liebe nicht einseitig ist. Warum will Kari sich dann trotzdem an mich ranmachen?", fragt Ash seine Frau nach kurzer Zeit. „Mensch Ash, du weißt doch wie es bei Rocko immer war. Seit er einmal zu deinem Geburtstag Melody gesehen hat, war er total in sie verliebt und er hat es trotzdem nicht gelassen, sich an jedes hübsche Mädchen ranmachen zu wollen. Und was ist nun mit den beiden? Sie sind genauso wie wir verheiratet. Also mach dir keinen Kopf darum, Kari wird schon noch einsehen, wem ihr Herz gehört." „Du hast ja Recht. Aber eines hat mich bei Rocko schon immer gewundert. Warum hat er sich nie an dich rangemacht? Du bist doch von allen das hübscheste Mädchen gewesen und bist nun die hübscheste Frau." „Ash du bist ein Schleimer!", erwidert Misty daraufhin und tut beleidigt. „Aber Misty das war ernst gemeint!", verteidigt sich Ash und streicht Misty durchs Haar. „Weiß ich doch", kommt es von Misty, welche dem Schwarzhaarigen einen flüchtigen und doch viel sagenden Kuss auf die Lippen gibt. Die beiden machen sich nun bettfertig und gehen schlafen, während in einem anderen Teil des Gebäudes TK und Kari aus dem Wasser gehen und nun auch schlafen wollen.  
Die beiden erklimmen gerade die Treppe, als Kari von einer Stufe wegrutscht und nach hinten kippt. Glücklicherweise ist TK ein Gentleman und hat sie auf der Treppe vorgelassen, somit kann er sie nun noch auffangen, bevor ihr etwas Schlimmes passiert. „Kari alles in Ordnung?" „Ja, dank dir TK…" Die Beiden starren einander in die Augen und verharren mindestens 5 Minuten in dieser Position, doch Kari sagt plötzlich: „TK, du kannst mich wieder loslassen." Als dieser jedoch tut wie ihm gesagt, fällt Kari beinahe wieder um. „Ich glaube, ich trage dich lieber in unser Zimmer zurück, du scheinst dir dein Bein verletzt zu haben." „Ach was geht schon, aber danke für das Angebot." „Das war aber kein Angebot Kari. Ich trage dich auf jeden Fall, egal was du sagst, nicht, dass es noch schlimmer wird." Kari weiß, dass TK keine Widerrede zulassen würde, also lässt sie sich von ihm in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer tragen. Im Zimmer angekommen legt TK Kari aufs Bett. Sie setzt sich auf, da sie sich ja noch umziehen muss, und TK geht derweil ins Bad und wechselt dort seine Kleidung. Als beide fertig umgezogen im Bett liegen, schläft TK fast augenblicklich ein. Kari bemerkt dies natürlich und denkt sich: „Er sah schon immer so süß aus, wenn er geschlafen hat. Selbst auf diesem ungemütlichen Gästebett damals, auf dem er mich partout nicht schlafen lassen wollte." Mit diesen Gedanken kuschelt sie sich an TK an und schläft auch bald ein.  
Am nächsten Morgen wacht TK schon früh auf, weil die Sonne ihm direkt ins Gesicht scheint. Als er aufstehen will, bemerkt er, dass Kari sich so an ihn angekuschelt hat, dass er nicht aufstehen kann ohne sie zu wecken. Da er weiß, wie Kari darauf reagieren würde, und sie außerdem so zuckersüß aussieht wenn sie schläft, bleibt er selbst auch liegen, legt einen Arm um sie und beobachtet sie. Nach einer ganzen Zeit, welche TK nur wie ein paar Sekunden vorkam, wacht auch Kari auf und bemerkt, wie sehr sie an TK angekuschelt liegt (sry dass ich laufend „angekuschelt" schreibe, mir fällt nichts besseres ein) und will aufstehen, damit er es nicht bemerkt, doch da er ja schon wach ist, hält er sie fest und wispert: „Bitte steh noch nicht auf, ok?" Kari ist etwas verwirrt deswegen, doch sie tut ihm den Gefallen und so bleiben beide noch eine halbe Stunde so liegen. Dann fangen ihre Mägen jedoch schon mit Synchronknurren an und sie entschließen sich runter zu gehen und einen Happen zu essen.  
In der Küche sitzen schon Ash und Misty, welche gerade anfangen wollten zu frühstücken, und deckten für die beiden Angekommenen auch noch den Tisch. Als alle etwas gegessen haben, bleiben sie noch ein wenig stumm sitzen. TK bricht als erster das Schweigen. „Du Ash, ich hab mal ne Frage. Kannst du mich heute mal in die Stadt begleiten? Ich möchte für meine Eltern und Meinen Bruder ein Souvenir kaufen." „Oh ja ich komm mit! Ich brauch auch noch was für meine Verwandten.", meint Kari erfreut. „Nein Kari du bleibst bitte heute hier und läufst nicht so viel rum, du bist gestern immerhin von der Treppe gekippt und hattest Schmerzen im Fuß!", ermahnt sie TK. Ash sagt daraufhin, er würde auch zu hause bleiben, er wäre ein wenig faul, doch dabei zwinkert er Misty unauffällig zu. Diese versteht sofort und sagt: „Dann gehen wir beide eben allein TK, ok? Und nach dem shoppen können wir ja noch ein Eis essen gehen, was meinst du dazu?" „Gute Idee, so machen wir's", antwortet TK, der sich nun wieder an den Plan erinnert, Kari eifersüchtig zu machen.  
So machen sich TK und Misty also auf, um für TKs Familie ein paar Andenken zu kaufen. Kari, welche sich freut nun mit Ash allein zu sein, möchte in der Zeit ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen. „Du Ash willst du mal mein Lieblingsgetränk kosten? Ist recht leicht zuzubereiten und ich glaube, ihr habt die Zutaten alle im Haus." „Ja klar, warum nicht… was ist denn dein Lieblingsgetränk?" „Es heißt ‚Bloody Mary', ich sag dir aber nicht, was da drin ist, und du darfst auch nicht in die Küche kommen!" Nach den Worten macht sich Ash auf den Weg aus der Küche, um Kari nicht zu stören. Was diese nicht weiß ist, dass Ash keinen Alkohol verträgt. Aber das kommt ihr nur zu Gute. Kari mixt also den Bloody Mary zusammen und geht dann zu Ash, welcher sich vor den Fernseher gesetzt hat. Ohne böses zu denken trinkt Ash das Glas, welches ihm hingestellt wurde, auf Ex, dann wird ihm etwas schwindelig, da das doch etwas zu viel Alkohol für ihn war. Kari bemerkt, dass Ash schon total betrunken ist, und sieht ihre Chance, ihn für sich zu gewinnen. Sie setzt sich auf Ash Schoß und streicht ihm langsam über den Oberkörper. Dieser geht sofort darauf ein und umarmt Kari, wobei er seine Hände über ihren Rücken hin zu ihrem Po gleiten lässt und herzhaft dort reinkneift. Nach 15 Minuten (sry aber ich bin nicht gut darin, solche Situationen zu beschreiben… gomen) sitzen beide nur noch mit ihrer Unterwäsche bekleidet auf der Couch und küssen sich. Gerade in dem Moment kommen Misty und TK ins Zimmer.

Ich hoffe es hat euch bisher gefallen. Ich bitte um Reviews, aber bleibt bitte sachlich und beleidigt mich nicht, dann werdet ihr eh ignoriert. Bis zu den nächsten Kapiteln

Euer MoD366


End file.
